


For Her.

by windicuffs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy, prositution hinted at???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windicuffs/pseuds/windicuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved her a lot. But I knew I couldn't be what she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sammi).



> This was a request from Tumblr user Samonstrex  
> i hope she likes it yeah  
> This may or may not end up being multichaptered, im not sure yet??

Huddling under the overpass, I wrapped my arms around her as she shivered. She looked up at me, her face sunken and her eyes dark from withdrawal.

I smiled sadly down at her and kissed her head, “wwe’ll get through this. I promise.”

"I know we will..." She slurred, still nursing the edges of the hangover that had been following her for at least a month. (I guess that’s what happens when you never stop drinking then suddenly quit cold turkey) "I trust you..."  
I looked out into the darkness, the concrete above us our only shelter from the storm. Memories of the recent weeks flooded my brain. 

Roxy ran from her parents’ house when her mother tried to get her to abort her baby and she came to me. She lived with me until my parents learned she was pregnant, and assuming it was mine (which it wasn't), kicked us out. We stayed at friends’ houses for a couple of night here and there. Jane’s dad let us stay the longest, which was only about three days. We've been living on the street since.

She's Hurting. I can see it every time she moves. I placed my hand on her swollen abdomen, which wasn’t as big as it should have been. She needed to eat. She needed to heal and to help her child grow. She needed somewhere to live and she needed someone to take care of her.

I couldn’t do that for her. I loved her a lot, and I wanted to stay with her, but I couldn’t be what she needed.

“Howw are you feeling, Rox?” I asked her quietly, knowing what the answer would be.

She laughed weakly, “I’ve been better. Heh… I could really go for a drink right about now.”

I handed her the bottle sitting beside me, “You can havve wwater.”

She took a drink, “…Thanks…”

I pushed the ratted blanket we’d managed to snag from a garbage bag someone had left outside of a donations bin around her, trying to warm her up. It was raining, and the wind was sharp. 

I kissed her and stood up, making sure she was fully covered, “I’m going to get you something to eat.”

She looked up at me, “Remember about yourself.”

I nodded, knowing she was more important, and that any food I got would go to her. I walked up the steep slope up to the bridge and made my way to the street. I sat on a curb with my cardboard sign ‘trying to feet pregnant girlfriend, kicked out of home, will do anything’.

I love Roxy a lot, and my sign is truthful. I would do anything for her. I like to think I’m at least a little bit attractive; at least, that’s what the people who pay me say. Roxy doesn’t know how I get the money, and I never plan on telling her. She gets food and that’s all that really matters to me. I charge a fair bit of money, but unfortunately it’s not enough to feed all three of us, and I’m hardly eating any of it. She needs it, and I’m entirely willing to give her my share. When I’m… Let’s call it ‘working’; I leave Roxy alone for 

upwards of four hours. I worry about her every moment. I get back to her as quickly as I can, and as soon as I have money for food.

Winter is coming, and I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do. I need to get her somewhere inside, warm and dry. I spend some time when I’m not working looking for cheap places; maybe if I find somewhere where someone will rent to us, we’ll have a warm room. I don’t care if I’m even in the room with her. I just need someone to take her. Take care of her. Keep her alive.

After I got back to her, I gave her the food, warm soup and bread. She smiled and started to eat it.

“Did you have anything?” She asked a mouthful of noodles.

I nodded, “Yeah, I already ate.” I lied.

She laughed teasingly and elbowed my stomach, “I hope you not skipping out on me Eridan.”

I laughed with her, happy to lighten her mood. I was quiet for a moment, not wanting to worry her, but I knew I had to say it.

“…Hey Rox…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to havve to start being out more. I need more money. Wwinter’s coming and you can’t be out here wwhen it gets evven colder than it already is.”

She nodded slowly, “Yeah… You’re right… But where will we go?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll get you somewhere warm.”

She looked at me for a moment, as if not understanding, “…What about you?”

“Wwhat about me?”

“You’ll be with me right?”

I sighed, “…If I can be.”

“What do you mean ‘if’? You will be with me.”

I knew this was going to happen, “Rox, I—“

“No. No excuses, if I’m going somewhere, you’re coming with me.”

“Rox, listen to me. People wwill take you. You’ll get their pity and let you stay in their houses because you’re a pregnant sevventeen year old. You’ll get a nice wwarm loving house to stay in much easier than I wwill. People are more likely to take you in if I’m not with you.”

She shook her head, “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

I kissed her, “Please, Rox. I just wwant you to be safe and wwarm and taken care of…”

“Eridan…”

“Please Rox… Let me do this for you…”

“I’m not okay with this…” She whispered. I knew that was the closest I was going to get to her agreeing with me.

“Thank you. I love you.”

She nodded and continued to eat her soup. 

When she finished eating, I tossed the containers and took her in my arms. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. That’s how she fell asleep. I sat there for what seemed like hours, wide awake, thinking about what I knew I had to do. I kissed her head and laid her down on the ground. I took a scrap piece of paper, that I’d previously written “I’ve gone out, I’ll be back later” on it, and placed it beside her, under a rock. I moved back up the hill and onto the streets. I needed away to make her money and there was one way I could think of; I took off my shirt. 

By the time I’d made my way back to the bridge, I was exhausted, worn out and I’d made almost three hundred dollars. I knew this was how I could make the money she needed. Roxy was awake and waiting for me.

“Where did you go?” She asked as I sat down next to her.

“Just out… I’m really tired, I’m going to sleep for a little bit…”

She nodded and I lay down, asleep in a second.


End file.
